National Army
The 'National Army '''is the national Military force of the eastern nation that Rebel Inc takes place in. It is tasked with fighting alongside the international Coalition to stabilize the regions in their country by aiding and defending the population against the Insurgents. Background National Army forces are represented in-game by a green icon (representing deployment) and green blips (representing soldiers). Compared to Coalition Soldiers, who are foreign troops hire from the members states of the coalition with substantial backing, National Soldiers are recruited from the local population and are thus very slow to train and since they backed only by the local economy, they have low mobility and are ineffective in combat. Unlike Coalition Soldiers who are limited to a tour of duty that eventually expires, National Soldiers are permanent and are less likely to antagonize the local population because they themselves are locals and have good knowledge about the culture. When the game starts, the invasion of the eastern nation has just ended and the country lacks any formal established national military force. While the player can use Government Initiatives to establish Local Militias and Local Police forces as well as use Coalition Soldiers to fight the Insurgents, these solutions will not last forever and eventually, in order to win, the player must get on with the task of establishing a proper national armed force to maintain order. Recruitment The National Soldiers become available by default as soon as the first "''Deploy Coalition Soldiers" initiative has been adopted, which itself only becomes The player can recruit up to 4 National Soldier units. They are much slower to train than Coalition Soldiers, and when initially deployed, the National Soldiers are ill-equipped and ill-funded and are thus far less effective in combat than Coalition Soldiers. In exchange for that, however, National Soldiers are permanent and less likely to antagonize the local population, which can be helpful in stabilizing problematic regions. Otherwise, they behave identically to Coalition Soldiers The above shortcomings can also be remedied through a multi-stage army reform program represented by the Military Initiatives. The "National Travel Logistics" initiative will increase their movement speed, while the "National Arms Upgrade" and "Anti-IED Vehicle Upgrades" will increase their combat capability. Once all of these Initiatives have been carried out, a fully upgraded National Soldier unit is quite comparable to a Coalition Soldier unit and is therefore very capable of fighting Insurgents. Additional boosts National Soldiers can be further altered through bonuses acquired from outside the Initiatives tree. * If the player starts with The General as their governor, they will not need to wait until the Insurgency fires and will have access to the Military Initiatives right from the start, allowing them to deploy National Soldiers earlier. ** The General unlocks two unique unique Military Initiatives named "Underbarrel Attachments" and "Artillery Upgrades" which both boost the combat ability of National Soldiers for a lower cost and stack with the default bonuses, creating the best possible National Soldiers in the game. * If the player starts with The Warlord as their governor, they will be able to call upon a large personal militia of National Soldiers. ** In this case, National Soldiers only cost $1 to deploy but must be payed additional wages periodically in a similar fashion to the Coalition Soldiers' tours of duty. Failure to pay will, depending on player choice, result in either a sharp increase in corruption of result in one of the National Soldiers defecting to the Insurgents. * Starting with The Smuggler as the chosen governor will unlock three Initiatives that affect National Soldiers. ** The "Military Inc." Military Initiative will make every National Soldier present generate money, but also increase corruption. ** The "Cut Corners" Military Initiative will make National Soldiers train faster, at the expense of making them weaker in combat. ** The "Sell Arms" Military Initiative will weaken National Soldiers in exchange for generating additional money. * The Instructor military advisor will allow the player to recruit National Soldiers without needing to recruit Coalition Soldiers first. Note that if the player has The General as their governor, this ability will not apply until the Insurgency has fired. * The Drill Sergeant military advisor will speed up the training process of National Soldiers. * The Arms Dealer military advisor will boost the combat ability of National Soldiers.